


One Night Stand At The Hotel

by HuggingBaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuggingBaek/pseuds/HuggingBaek
Summary: You meet the handsome rapper of EXO Oh Sehun at your hotel bar and he seems very interested in spending the night with you





	One Night Stand At The Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> This the second smut I've ever written hope you all liked it, Any constructive criticism are welcome.

Sehun slides his fingertips from your wrist to your shoulder to the strap of your top. He pinches it. Intensely staring at it. He has not said a word for three minutes; undressing you with his eyes and caressing you. He bites his lower lip while his look darkens even more. His eyes go to your breasts that obviously move up and down due to your heavy breathing caused by your excitement. Your surroundings have been muted for a while now as all you can think of was that tall famous man’s lips all over your body.  
You only knew him from pictures and advertisements. You already knew that he was handsome, but in person, his beauty is even more breathtaking. How could you even dare to hope that such a man would be interested in you? But here he is, in this hotel bar in a foreign country, undressing you in his mind.  
Sehun comes closer to your ear. 

“Would you like to come to my room?” he whispers in a low voice, tone already suggesting that he wasn’t inviting you to casually visit his suite. You swallow heavily and nod at him. His hand slides in his pocket and takes out a paper where he writes a room number. 

“Wait thirty minutes and come to this room.”

You look at the paper and read 'No. 904'. Sehun bends and politely wishes you a good night. You order some soda and wait until you are done drinking it. You walk until you find room 904 and knock. But nobody opens. You knock again when suddenly the door opens and a hand pulls you into the room. You hear the door slapping behind you and you find yourself against the door. The tall man trapping you between his arms, palms against the door and his eyes stuck on your lips. 

“Fuck! Thirty minutes is definitely a long time.”

He does not let you answer as he attacks your lips, gripping your bottom lip with his teeth and pulling it. You can hear a low grunt. Sehun’s eyes are closed as he releases your mouth. His breathing is louder. He stays there for a moment biting his bottom lip. You can see that he tries to control himself. 

“You’re driving me crazy…if…I didn’t control myself…you’d get fucked on the floor immediately without any foreplay,” he says while opening his deep brown hungry eyes.

You bite your lips hearing these words and feel your inner thighs getting wetter than before at these dominant words. The singers' eyes lead to your mouth at their movement. 

“Then...fuck me on the floor.”

Sehun's gaze widens as he registers what you just said. You see the comprehension in his eyes as a naughty smirk appears on his lips.  
He suddenly cups your inner thighs, rubbing hard with his palms while coming closer to your ear. 

“Wanna get fucked like you never have before?”  
Your breathing gets heavier and louder.  
“Wanna cum like you never have before?" 

You groan. 

“Oh my god…I’m gonna fuck you so hard.”

He grabs your shorts and unbuttons them immediately as his mouth attacks your neck, biting hard on your skin. Leaving marks all over. You feel your clothes falling down. Sehun grabs your butt hard. Rubbing his hips against you, closing the space between both of you. He moans as you pull lightly at his hair. His hands slide to your thighs and suddenly you realize that your feet are not on the floor anymore. He has lifted and forced them to wrap around his hips. He holds on tight to your legs as you start licking his jawline; forcing him to swing his head back. You hear him moan and each time you feel your wetness increase against his clothed hardness.  
He falls down unexpectedly, but you are too focused on your famous rapper to realize that you are indeed on the floor ready to get fucked on it as he promised you. Sehun straightens and admires your naked body for a moment, totally dressed. You look at him and his beautiful features. His rounded face, his perfect eyebrows, his tasty lips, his wide shoulders, his tall perfect figure when suddenly your eyes stop at his bulge. It was big, it was needy, and you wanted it. You straighten as well ready to set it free, but Sehun catches your wrist. 

“Be patient. Trust me you’re gonna get it.”  
“I thought you wanted to fuck me right now?” you said teasingly. 

You see him smirk. He kisses you surprisingly slowly and languorously. You’re enjoying his tongue dancing with yours, the taste of his lips, the softness of his skin. His hands slide all over your body caressing each part of it. Suddenly they stop on your hips and his grip intensifies. 

 

“Turn around for me, would you?”

You do so. Showing him your butt. His hands are still on your hips. You feel him moving back, admiring your genitals, his hands caressing your ass and slowly you feel his fingers making their way through your labium diving into your wetness. 

“Already so wet for my dick, baby?”

You can feel his long fingers sliding all over your vagina, playing lightly with your clit. Making you moan. Is he going to fuck you already?

“Please…”  
“Please what?” he asks, enjoying it.  
“Please, fuck me.”  
“Want me to fuck you?”  
“Yes…please.”

You can hear his zip opening and his pants falling down. You’re trying to look back, but before you can see anything else other than his big figure you feel his big dick entering you fully with a groan. 

“Oh my god! You feel so good.”

He waits a moment for you to adjust. Then he starts to move harshly, moaning louder as you can hear his balls tapping against your skin. You suddenly feel him bend over, his arm sliding under your belly. You finally realize that his fingers are on your clit as he keeps pushing back and forth inside you. He starts playing with your sensitive nub, penetrating you even deeper. You can hear his moans becoming louder and more intense mixing with your own. You feel the waves of pleasure intensify in your abdomen as he increases his pace. He is losing control as he immerses himself in his own pleasure. You feel your climax exploding in you, making you scream in pleasure. Sehun comes right after you, filling you with his semen.  
He lets himself fall on your back, out of breath. You can feel him smile against your skin. 

“Damn! That was something!”

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so please bear with me.


End file.
